1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating casing for receiving a handle of a key, wherein the key will not drop when replacing the battery by separating the casing into two parts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide an illuminating feature when using a key in the dark to let the user locate the keyhole in a door, an illuminating casing for receiving the handle of a key is developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,414 to Ostrager, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,315 to Wolter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,186 to Cziment and U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,351 to Tabor. The casing retains the handle of a key and has a battery and a light received therein so that when pushing a button on the casing, the light turns on to illuminate the keyhole. Each casing in the prior patents mentioned above is composed of at least two parts which are connected together with each other by screws(s) so that the battery and the handle of the key are clamped between the two parts. When replacing the battery in the casing, the two parts are to be separated so as to remove the battery from the casing and place a new battery in the casing. However, the key will drop when the casing is separated into two parts. In other words, the user has to position the key and the battery carefully in one of the two parts and then cover the other part to assemble the casing.
The present invention intends to provide an improved illuminating casing for receiving a handle of a key wherein the handle is secured in a chamber in one of two parts of the casing so that the key will not drop when replacing the battery.